1. Field of the Invention
The invention is to provide a toy set of fishing play, especially a toy set that uses links and gear sets to drive parts having the forms of an animal's eyeballs and limbs so as to imitate the animal's consecutive swinging movements, heightening an effect of entertainment and amusement.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A typical fishing toy includes a rotary tray on which there are provided with a plurality of cavities each with a fake fish dwelled there. A metal block is positioned inside each fake fish's mouth. These fake fishes in turn open their mouths as the rotary tray revolves. Participants of fishing play can manipulate a string with a small magnet attached to its end to attract the metal block so as to draw the fish out of the cavity. Along with the game going on, fake fishes open their mouths in a sequence of one after the other. Participants must toss the magnet on the end of the string into the fish's mouth during a short period of the time that the mouth is open, or they cannot get points and win in the fishing play.
Such a fishing toy that has dynamic variation and needs some skills to play with has been welcome by people, especially by children. However, those traditional toys either having a single tray or having a plurality of trays are designed to have a stationary casing, as a consequence of which it does not have an effect of heightening fun in play. As to a toy that intends to provide people with enjoyment to the greatest extent, it is evidently a shortcoming.
In view of the above deficiency, the inventor has worked out a new toy of which the structure can offer greatest pleasure in visual effect beside providing a very interesting fishing game.